415:The Donna Adventures of Pretty Little Liars
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna's new friend Alison Dilaurentis disappear suddenly and after a year looking, she and her cheerleading friends along with her new buds Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are threaten by the mysterious A. This is based on the Episodes Interactive story. R&R please
1. Alison disappears

**1 year ago.**

It was a few weeks after Donna joined the Berry High cheer squad.

Donna and Emma were just finishing up cheer practice when they saw fellow cheerleader Alison DiLaurentis. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a yellow tank and a locket,"So Emma" Alison said, "Are you and your new friend coming to Spencer's Barn tonight?"

"You mean, "Spencer Hastings"?" Donna asked, "She's in my science class."

Alison nodded. She explained that she has some stylish outfits for her and Emma to wear. The 2 girls were psyched to wear them.

Later at the DiLaurentis residence, they showed up. "I rarely invite people to my house," Alison explained, "So you 2 should feel pretty special. Try an outfit on. It's on the closet door."

They got into the closet, put on some really cute outfits and modeled. "We look good don't we Don?" Emma asked.

"Tots," Donna answered.

Little did the know, is that Baby Groot was watching them from Donna's backpack. He thought he could tag along with Donna again, "I Am Groot(You look beautiful Donna.)" Baby Groot commented in a whisper.

"It's going to be a storm tonight," Emma said,

"We better get there in time," Donna replied,

Later at the Hasting's barn, Payton and Sydney were waiting with 4 other girls. One was a blonde fashionista, one was a brown haired nerd, one was a red-haired goth, and one was a Filipino swimmer, "I hear Ali is bringing the new girl tonight" explained the blonde girl

"Who is she again?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Some new girl from New York City." answered the Filipino girl,

"Where is Ali anyway?" asked the brown haired girl.

Suddenly the power was out. The goth girl got a flashlight and looked around. Then they heard some knocking. Sydney opened the door to find Alison, Donna, and Emma. "Donna," Alison said, "This is Spencer Hastings."

"Great to meet you." the brunette girl said, "I saw you in my science class."

Alison explained that she's a straight-A student, a member of the hockey team, and is into her sister's boyfriend. Spencer was annoyed by it, "Now we have Emily," Alison said,

"I love socializing with people." said the Filipino girl.

"Hi," said the blonde girl, "I'm Hanna. I love shopping and fashion."

"And finally we have Aria," said Alison, "The artsy one."

"Don't mind Alison," Aria said, "Ali thinks anyone who dyes their hair is artsy."

"Anyway," said Hanna, "Welcome to the party."

"And you already know, "Sydney" and "Payton" Alison recalled,

"Oh I remember them," Donna said,

"Don't tell anyone this," Payton said, "I accidentally broke my mom's hairdryer while I was doing my makeup. I slipped on bathwater and it slipped out of my hands."

"Come on Payton," Alison replied, "Friends share secrets."

Emily started to like Donna already. Also, they started to like Donna and Emma's outfits already. Aria suggested that they should go shopping one day. Although the night, they played games, listened to music, and got to know one another better. They even took photos to remember the night.

Later while they were sleeping, Baby Groot got out of her backpack and woke Donna up, "I Am Groot(Donna you're awake."

"Groot its midnight," Donna whispered.

"I Am Groot(Your friend Alison is missing and the door is open.)" Groot explained.

"I don't believe this!" Donna exclaimed "Guys wake up! Ali's gone!"

One by one they woke up and were shocked. Then they heard a scream. This horrified them.


	2. One year later

One Year Later,

Alison was still missing. The entire town looked for her but gave up. As for the girls well,

Aria has fallen in love with her new English teacher, "Mr. Fitz" whom she met at the local pub.

Hanna got arrested one for shoplifting sunglasses.

Both Hanna and Emily are still crushing on Julian, but Julian can't decide who to date.

Spencer has been hitting on her sister's boyfriend from England, "Wren" when he came to visit, she was charmed by him too much.

Payton has met a skater in her sewing class and has been falling for him hard.

Sydney just found out that her parents weren't legally married and are ashamed of it.

As for Emma and I we've been going on intergalactic places after cheer practice.

That's then we got these texts

Nice shades, Hanna. You got caught once but didn't have the heart to tell Mommy. - A.

Poor, poor Spencer! Always wants her sister's boyfriend. If you kiss, I'll tell. -A.

Well, aren't you the teacher's pet Aria! What would your parents think of your new man?-A/

You and Hanna like the same football player Emily. Who will he choose? I hope you're jealous enough. -A

Payton, Payton, Payton, you and your new skater boyfriend have been secretly kissing. Just hope it ruins your life.-A

Emma, You've been dating Luis for a year and if learned any of yours or your friend's secrets, he'll blab them out in 3 seconds. -A

Sydney, It's a shame that your parents aren't legally married. It would be embarrassing if they -A

It feels strange to be on another planet huh, Donna. You better be careful or else Area 51 will get ya and your family. -A

"This is crazy," Emma said to Donna.

"We need to start fighting back." Donna replied, "Text the girls, tell them to meet us at Apple Rose Grille after school. Also, if our parents ask, tell them that we're going to study."

Later the girls gathered at Apple Rose Grille to discuss A "Listen up, we need to find out who is A." Donna said.

"I don't know," Spencer replied, "But she told my sister I kissed Wren."

"It can't be Alison," Hanna replied, "She would never ditch us for no reason."

"That is true Hanna," Aria said, "Also she's dead."

"Too bad they never found the body," Emily recalled.

Spencer didn't care who A is, they just needed to stop A. Suddenly, they got a text from A.

Well, this is precious, 8 liars altogether. You really want to know who I am, follow the cutie in the green jacket. -A.

They turned around and saw Michael. This crept Hanna out a bit. Donna went up to Michael and played it cool. They did a selfie and posted it on Splashface. "Wanna come to my house?" Donna asked.

"Sure." Michael answered.

"A said to follow the cutie in the green jacket," Hanna said to her.

Donna nodded her head, picked up her stuff and walked off with Michael.

As they got there, she explained that there's a party at Noel's house and is wondering if he's going, and he is. "I feel like I'm dreaming," she said to her boyfriend.

"Well, you're not Babe," Michael replied,

They looked at the view of the suburbs and they liked it, "Maybe I can get that kiss." Michael said.

"Let's go," Donna said as she kissed him.

Then Donna wondered when did he realize he was in love with her. He explained that he fell for her the moment he saw her at Bryan's party and wanted to help break the rules. Then they kissed again.

Michael won't be the only special guest at Noel's party. Show up, or else your secrets will be blown. -A.

The next day, Donna was in her PJs trying to pick out the right clothes. Then she got a text from A again.

I picked out something for you and your little liars. Girls like you should ALWAYS be dressed to kill. -A.

Then she saw a red dress and didn't remember wearing it. She didn't have a choice. She put it on and loved it

She texted Hanna asking if she's wearing the same dress and she did.


	3. Party on!

Donna arrived at the party with Baby Groot in her purse. She met her friends who were all wearing the same dress. Hanna explained that A has broken into their rooms and left red dresses.

"I've seen these at Macy's." Payton explained, "And they cost about 100 dollars each."

Aria wondered why she would make them wear the dresses. Hanna suggested that she wants them to look hot, "Donna" she said, "Make sure Michael sees you in that. He's gonna die."

Let's play truth or dare, my Pretty Little Liars. Obey and you might find me. -A.

"Ali always loved Truth or Dare," Aria said.

"So let's find her," Payton said.

"Let's split up." shouted Sydney.

Then they run into a half-Asian girl named, "Mona" who is one of Mia's lackeys. She seemed to like the dresses.

Donna and Hanna got a text from A saying that they're good for now. She was going to make Hanna eat cupcakes, but was spared due to the dresses. Hanna told Donna to find Michael ASAP.

"Donna" shouted Michael, "I've been looking for ya Babe."

He looked at her dress and was amazed. Donna just told him that a friend picked it out for her. There Michael kissed her.

I was right about that outfit, wasn't I? Now, pretty doll, back to my game. If you want to find me, break his heart. -A.

Donna looked angry at the text and refused. "Follow my lead." she whispered, "Just trust me. I'll explain later."

Michael nodded. "Michael," she said, "Leave me alone!"

"But, Donna." he said.

"I wish I'd never met you." shouted Donna, "Go to the Photo Booth, I'll meet you."

He nodded. There Donna explained that some psycho has been keeping them, she can't say more than that.

"Well I'm not letting some chemically imbalanced weirdo break us up." he said.

Michael and Donna decided to take some pics. First, they did a smiley, then a cute, then a funny pic. Michael told her that he's there for her no matter what. As they left he told her that he promised Noel a game of ping pong.

Bravo Liar. You broke his heart. -A

"It worked," Donna whispered.

"I am Groot(Wait to go Donna)" Groot whispered.

As she was talking to some friends, she found Payton going to the Photo Booth with her boyfriend. After they got out of the photo booth, she looked at them and they kissed.

Cute pics huh? Payton's mom should know what her youngest daughter is up to. Dare: Put the photos under the flowerpot outside or else I'll tell everyone you're an alien. -A.

Donna didn't have a choice, so she did what she had to do. Payton and her boyfriend came out and wondered where the pics went.

After Donna placed the pics by the flowerpot, she got a text from A.

My Pretty Little Liar, you did so well tonight. Want to find me? Your final clue is waiting in the woods nearby. -A.

Donna ran into the woods and saw Hanna and Sydney. They told her that they got her texts and is here. Spencer, Emily, and Aria came and told them that they found something. There they saw a gift from A. It was Mona's scarf.

Then Aiden came in and said, "Something happened at the DiLaurenti's house."

As they arrived, there were cop cars. Paramedics were carrying a corpse covered in a tarp. The new owners explained that they found a dead body of a teenage girl.


	4. Dark Love

The doctors explained that the body is Mona's. This horrified everyone. Then the girls got a text'

I'm still here, liars. You think you know how this story goes? You don't know anything. -A.

As the press came, the cops made everyone leave ASAP. No one was safe being along, so the gang went back to her house, "My mom just texted," Donna explained, "She's at the station with Mona's family. She knows them as local customers."

They couldn't believe that this was happening. Emily knew that Ali was a lot of things, but she wasn't a murderer. Hanna claimed that it was her fault, but it wasn't. She said that Mona needed her and blew her off. Donna recalled that it's not cool to blow someone off like Ali.

"Trust me, Hanna," Sydney said, "Your nothing like Ali."

"Well, something was going on with her." Hanna replied, "She has been acting differently. Anxious or scared. She also said that she has been getting texts."

"If something bad were going on, Mona would've found a way to tell you." Spencer. said.

"I think she wanted attention," Payton suggested.

The girls decided to head home so their parents won't worry.

Later, Donna changed into her pajamas. Rocket was coming in with a ray gun, "Hey Kiddo," Rocket said as he came in, "I saw on the news about what happened between that Myrna girl."

"It's Mona, Rocket." Donna corrected,

"Whatever" Rocket replied back, "We have to find that A."

"Ssssshhh," Dona said as she heard something. "Hello? Is someone there."

She told Rocket and Groot to hide. Rocket hid in her toy chest while Groot hid in a drawer. From the window came Michael, "It's just Kiddo's boyfriend." Rocket whispered.

"I am Groot(He's going to get caught.)" Groot whispered,

"Michael!" Donna exclaimed

Michael explained that he was afraid that her parents were downstairs and heard about was happened to Mona. He also wanted to make sure if Donna is okay. Donna was happy he came, "It's messed up isn't it?" Michael said, "Another tragedy."

Michael told her that when she kissed him earlier, he was so happy. A year of dating and he's so not breaking up with her. They started making out, "Michael, that's incredibly sweet." Donna said,

"Well," Michael replied as he held her, "You're the most amazing person ever."

They didn't want it to end. Then she got a text from A.

Sorry to interrupt your slumber party, but thought you'd wanna know your parents will be home in 10 seconds. -A

"Donna, are you up there sweetie?" asked her mother.

Dona decided to put Bryan in her bed and save their night together. As they got into her room, they didn't suspect a thing. Then Donna told him that he should go, they kissed goodnight and he left.

In the morning, Aria talked to Sydney, they got texts from Hanna that Mona has been going to the guidance counselor and they decided to get a file on her. Aria told her that Ezra has the keys to the office. They decided to guard the door while Aria gets the keys.

After class, the students were leaving Ezra's class, "Don't forget, I need 8 pages on the Great Gastby from each of you on Friday." he recalled.

"Good luck girl," Payton whispered.

"Poor Aria." Sydney whispered to her, "Putting her relationship on the line to get those keys."

"I know," Payton replied,

Then they got a text

Ah, Aria and her teacher, I think it's time we expose this little affair. -A.

Both girls were horrified.


	5. Distracted Love

"I know we decided not to talk to school," Aria said, "But I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Are you nuts," Ezra said, "I'm happy you came to me. I'm here for you"

"It's my parents," Aria explained, "They're splitting up."

Ezra was shocked by this. "I'm guessing my mom hasn't forgiven my dad for what happened. Years ago he was cheating on her with another woman." Aria suggested, "She's moving to an apartment downtown."

Time's up -A

They turned their heads and saw Maria coming in, she was going to go into the room Aria and Ezra were in. "I've been meaning to speak to you about an important issue." Payton said as she blocked Payton, "Has the winter formal picked out its theme"

Maria said that this year's Winter Formal theme is Santa is coming to Town. She figured that they needed an inner childhood to come out. As she left, Aria and Ezra came out of the room. Ezra left to grade some papers.

"That was close," Aria said,

"You got that right," Sydney said.

"Quick thinking Pay," Aria replied, "Thanks for having my back"

"No prob," Payton said,

Aria told that she has the key and they're ready to do this.

After cheer practice, they arrived at the room. Aria admitted the outfits were cute. Aria, Sydney, went to the file while Donna watched the door again. they read that Mona saw Lindall for almost a year. Then found a note on the day when Mona died. "Mona has finally come forward with information about Alison DiLaurentis" "She claims that on the night of her disappearance. She was a former Rosewood student, "Jenna Marshall fleeing from Spencer's barn." Aria said that she hated Ali.

Then Mr. Fritz came in, "Aria," he shouted.

Aria covered it by saying that they have to fill out release forms, they didn't want their parents to sue the school if they die to do a backflip. Mr. Fritz took the file.

Afterwards, Hanna thought they look cute in those outfits. Aria has told them that Jenna is coming back on Monday. They got a text from A saying, "Careful Little Liars. You saw what happened to Mona when she dug too deep. -A."

Later at the Rosewood Grille, a blind girl came in, she was Jenna Marshall.


	6. Blind Leading the Blind

"What's with her?" Donna asked.

"She wasn't always blind." Emily said, "Ali caused her blindness.

"Whatttt?!" Donna asked in shock

"NO one ever knew about this," Spencer replied,

"As a Pre-April Fool's Day prank, Ali threw a stink bomb in Jenna's garage. Only one thing, Jenna was there and it exploded." Hanna explained.

"Talk about prank gone wrong," Donna replied,

"Jenna was going to tell," Aria explained, "But Ali blackmailed her."

"Jenna's stepbro, "Toby" took the blame and went to Juvie," Sydney recalled.

"Reminds me of Sasha Drew where she took the blame for breaking the trophy case at Juan Garrindo Academy," Donna recalled.

"And I guess he got out," Hanna suggested.

"Jenna really hates Ali." Donna said, "She could be A"

There they decided to do a Vigil, which is a good idea.

Emily Donna that she's always about Spencer, even after what they're going through. "But remember, your one of my best friends," Emily said,

"Thanks, Em" Donna replied,

She took a photo of both of them and decided to give her a copy. Then she told Payton that A sent photos of her making out with her secret boyfriend to her father. She was scared that A was gonna do it first. Donna told her that she gave A the photos by blackmail. Payton decided to get some air.

As she left, Donna got a text from A.

"The truth hurts, Little Liar. Now it's time for a new game. Tomorrow you do as I say, or everyone will do what your friends did to Jenna. - A"

"Whoever you are A." Donna thought to herself, "Your going down!"

The next day, Donna and Emma arrived at school and were worried about A. Even Bryan couldn't take his mind off it. He texted Donna if they wanted to grab dinner tonight on him.

"Donna, got a sec?" Payton asked Donna as she reached up to them, "I couldn't sleep last night. I understand why you did it. A is hurting us for no reason. We must stop her."

Donna vowed never to do it again, "Unless Rocket tries to blow the cover." she thought to herself. "Hey Emma, Michael and I are having a double date. Wanna invite Luis?"

"Well," Emma said, "Luis's mom is inviting her Bridge team over. We're in."

Then Emma saw Jenna leave behind her phone. She picked it up and saw that Jenna got an unknown text. She decided to let it go.

Later that night, Donna got a call from Michael, "Hey Don, I need your help. I'm having a fashion crisis." Michael said,

He wanted her to look good and has no idea what to wear. He asked if he wanted to wear preppy or hip. Donna chose Hip. Then Michael helped her. She found a hot and sexy pink dress and he liked it. "See ya tonight hon," Donna said and she blew a kiss.

"I get to be seen in public with the hot girl in the sexy pink dress," Michael said.

Later, they were with Luis and Emma. Emma and Luis really loved her dress. Emily thought it was a good way to upstage them tonight. Then Luis suggested that they should play Truth or Dare, but the girls said, "No"

Donna told Michael that she's okay.

Then Donna got a text from A saying to steal Michael's wallet, but she refused. After dinner she got another text from A saying, "You failed me, I hope you enjoy the vigil tomorrow."


	7. Words that hurt

"Emma" Donna shouted, "A is going to tell everything. Even about Groot and Rocket."

"Not good." Emma said, "We gotta warn the girls!"

Donna texted the girls to meet at her house ASAP. After they told them everything, everyone was shocked by it.

"There's something I don't understand," Spencer said, "Why did A text Donna bout this."

"Don't know" Donna replied, "I thought she was testing me to prove I belong in the group"

"Look both of you, this isn't helping." Emily shouted we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"Emily is right," Aria replied, "We need to unite now more than ever."

"But how," Payton said,

Donna thought that they should stand together and decided to make a statement. Hanna loved it, figuring it should be a way to show everyone they can't be divided. She remembered packing dressed to wear together. They decided to wear them. "I'll pick em up in the morning," Payton said.

"Now we need to focus on stopping A," Donna said,

Emily grabbed a pendant from a flash drive she found in the girls' locker room and gave it to Spencer. There she realized that the pendant is really a flash drive. "Maybe this is where Ali keeps her dirt on Jenna," Sydney suggested.

"So what are we going to do?" Payton asked.

"I know someone who can help," Spencer suggested

"We can't tell Luis," Emma recalled, "He'll blow our cover."

"And the only dude who knows about this is my Mikey," Donna said,

"Michael and Donna sitting in a tree" whispered Rocket from the door, "K-I-S-S-I-N."

Groot tossed an apple at him and Rocket groaned, "G"

"I am Groot(Stop teasing her or we're blown," Groot whispered,

Before everyone left, Aria stopped Donna.

"Donna, next time you tell us something. Make sure is dependable." Aria explained.

Donna nodded, "You have been there for us since you came here." "Join Hanna, Spencer and I for this."

Then they got a text,

Watch yourself Liars or the vigil will become your funeral. -A

Spencer, Hanna, and Donna went down to Spencer's contact. "Thanks for bringing the dresses." Hanna said, "If we have to walk these halls on a weekend, we may as well look hot doing it."

"Can't argue with that. By the way, Donna you look pretty in your dresses." Spencer said, "About the guy, I hired him to trace my A texts. Unfortunately, he found nothing.

"Come on ladies we have a job to do," said a familiar voice

It was Michael. Donna was shocked, "Surprise," Spencer said, "Michael, this pendant really holds a flash drive. We need you to unlock it."

"And we don't have much time." Hanna continued.

"Anything for my Donna-Bear's friends." Michael flirtatiously said as Donna blushed.

Meanwhile, Aria, Emily, Emma, Payton, and Sydney were at the Vigil. "Any word from the girls," whispered Emma

"No" Payton whispered.

"Nothing" whispered Aria.

"Zilch" whispered Emily.

"Nada" whispered Sydney.

"Hey," Jenna said as she came in, "I've asked the reverend if I can say a few words."

"What words?" Emily asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reverend, "We gather tonight for Alison DiLaurentis. Let us begin with a silent prayer for her well being. Some of Alison's closest friends have asked to say a few words."

Jenna came up and said, "This is my first time back since the accident. I can't see any of you, but I know what your thinking, "poor blind girl".

Back at the school, the girls realized that Jenna is starting right now. Michael unlocked the flash drive and plugged it into his phone. They saw Toby and Jenna making out. "So that's what Ali had on her!" Donna whispered.

"That does explain why she didn't want this getting out," Spencer said,

The others got the text, "Jenna!" Aria shouted. "I'm here for you and one thing."

Jenna felt concerned, "We know what's on the flash drive." Aria whispered, "Have you forgotten about making out with your stepbrother."

Jenna felt shocked, "As I was saying," she continued, "It was an accident and I'm lucky to be alive."

Emily, Payton, Emma, and Sydney were thrilled that she stopped Jenna. The others were okay.

Michael, Hanna, Spencer, and Donna arrived at the vigil on time. As Jenna was sitting down she was calling someone saying that the deal is off. They were wondering who was she talking to.

Then they got a text,

Dig Liars, "A" marks the spot. -A.

The girls turned around and saw a giant A. Emily felt something underneath it. It was a skeletal hand with a bracelet that says, "Alison"

"It's Ali!" shouted Hanna.

Aria quickly dialed 911. When the cops came the police told them that they'll be watching them tonight like a hawk. "You girls wanted for murdering Alison." said the police officer.


	8. On the phone

Later, the girls were answering tough questions from the police, "Let's try this again ladies." said the policeman, "Why were you girls digging up Alison DiLaurentis's corpse?"

"I told you," Spencer answered, "Someone's trying to frame us!"

"We had no idea what we'd wind there." Sydney continued.

"Is that how you remembered Miss. Hanna?" the policeman asked.

"Yup, Just like I told you 3 times already!" Hanna answered angrily.

"Alison was our friend. We would never hurt her." Sydney shouted.

"What bout your friend Donna," the policeman said, "Kind of funny she moved here a few weeks after she moved here from New York, isn't it.

"I don't see anything weird about that," Aria answered.

"You're a good friend Aria," Donna replied.

"We recovered the murder weapon and we're testing the DNA on it right now." the policeman explained."In 24 hours, we'll have everything we need to put you and your friends away."

"We didn't kill anyone officer!" Donna shouted.

"I am Groot(Listen to her)" Groot whispered.

"Then how do you explain you know where she's buried?" The policeman glared.

"All we know is that we didn't do this to Ali." Emma explained, "And we want to find out who did just as much as you do."

"But your still the last people to see her alive." The policeman replied.

Then the officer got a call saying that Spencer's lawyer's mom bought them time. They were free to go, but they can't go too far. They left the police station worried. Then they saw Jenna, she was there cause she was ready for a testimony.

The next day, it was Ali's funeral. No one wanted to show up alone, so they went to the Solo's residents first. Everyone got dressed up in black for the occasion. Donna came wearing a familiar dress when she got a text.

Hey Donna. I hope your OK. Maybe we can talk at Alison's funeral? -Michael.

She ran into her friends who were shocked, "It's the barn dress you wore when Ali went missing?" Payton asked.

"I thought I could recollect the time I met you guys." Donna nodded.

Later, they arrived at Ali's funeral. Donna's parents were there too. Hanna and Emily thought it was unreal, they started to cry. They didn't know what to do. "Donna?" Ben said, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure Daddy," Donna answered,

"I'm sure you want space right now," Ben recalled, "But I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know things have been difficult between us, but I'm here for you okay?"

"Thanks, Daddy. That means a lot" Donna replied back.

Lea got word from her police friends that someone tried to break into the evidence room last. They were after her phone. "I am Groot(We got to tell the girls)" Groot whispered from her purse.

"Your right Groot, this could be a clue to find A," Donna nodded,

On her wrist communicator, Rocket will tell her that he'll stand guard without getting caught.

Donna suddenly ran into Michael, who felt sorry for the loss of Ali. He had a surprise for Donna, but she told him that the girls really need her right now. Then Michael told him to meet at his house later.

Donna told the girls what was going on with the police. Then Payton suggested that they should steal Ali's phone. Donna knew it sounded weird, but it could be a change to lure her out of hiding and use the phone to track where she is.

"A risked a lot trying to get that phone." Donna explained, "It's clearly important. If we do it, WE will be the ones in charge."

Later that night, they planned up the scheme. Michael came along too. "Remember, The most important thing is no one sees us," Michael said,

Michael looked through the window and was shocked. He told the girls that the police station is packed. It was a big problem for them. On her wrist communicator, Donna told Rocket to trigger alarms all around Rosewood with his security bomb he placed on the phone line.

"Everyone listens up," a policeman announced, "We're getting multiple alarms across town!"

"It's a coordinated hit. I've seen it before." Donna explained to her friends.

As the police left, they snook in. Groot took out the cameras while the others aren't looking. Donna told everyone to find how much evidence they can.

Spencer, Emma, and Donna went into the evidence room to look for the phone, Hanna, Sydney, and Michael decided to keep watch and tell them when the police are coming back, and Aria, Emily, and Payton decided to look for something to give them leverage over the police.

Emily found a file on Ruiz, the police officer, saying that he had disciplinary issues at his last 2 stations, including a suspension for excessive use of force. One more strike and he's off the force. "So Officer Friendly's trigger-happy And desperate to prove himself," Aria explained.

They decided to use it against them.

Meanwhile, Donna, Aria, and Spencer were looking for the files, Spencer found the phone.

Outside, the police found out about the false alarms. Sydney, Michael, and Hanna quickly warned the others and they got out in time. They quickly got to the park and where all they have to do is tell A what they have. Donna quickly puts a tracker on A's phone. Donna texted A that they have the phone and to leave them alone.

Alley of Serenity Lane. Tonight at 10:30 pm. Come alone -A.

Donna realized that she's going to meet A face to face.


	9. A deal with a devil

"This is it," Donna said to the gang, "I'm about to face A."

"This is brave of you," Payton said.

"How r is u feeling tonight?" Emma asked.

"Confident," Donna answered.

"Besides," Spencer replied, "This is our chance to catch A."

They remembered the plan. "Meet A, give her the phone and get a glimpse of the identity."

"I installed a tracking app on Ali's phone." Michael explained, "As long as the phone is on, we'll find out where A takes it."

Emily was worried that anything could happen to Donna out there. She needed some protection. Groot felt worried about Donna too. Then Aria got an idea, she brought her something that'll give her a major edge over A, a catsuit.

Later, Donna tried it on and loved it, she wondered where Aria got the suit, "My dad got it for me at a Hollywood auction." Aria explained.

"I'm ready now!" Donna shouted.

"I am Groot(You got this Donna.)" Groot whispered.

Later, they arrived at 24 Hour Coffee. Donna decided to stake out a spot in the alley before A gets there. Inside, they saw A. They quickly hid in an area and A didn't suspect a thing. "Alright A!" shouted Donna, "I'm here!"

"Donalie, "Donna" Solo," A said using a voice modulator, "We've finally meet."

Donna gently placed the phone don, "I put Ali's phone on the ground. Now you must pick it up. In return, you stop harassing me and my friends." she growled,

"As you wish my dear." A replied,

Donna thought up an idea, she thinks she can take a picture of A and find out who it is. A picked up the phone while Donna took a picture of A. A quickly made it's escaped. "I am Groot(A got away Donna)" Groot said.

"I know Groot," Donna replied, "I hope I got a good pic."

Meanwhile, Sydney, Payton, and Hanna were talking in the park. "So who is the guy you're going steady on Pay," Hanna asked.

Payton stared blankly at a boy in skater apparel, blonde hair and freckled, "That's him." Payton whispered.

"I know him," Hanna recalled, "That's "Mark Clayton" He's in my science class."

"Why do you have to keep this relationship a secret?" Sydney asked.

"Because his parents won't let him have a girlfriend til he's 18," Payton answered.

"That's just dumb" Hanna replied,

"What about your parents not actually married," Payton asked Sydney.

"While my parents were planning to get married, they couldn't find a justice of the peace til they met Justice Thompson, only to find out that their not legally married while they were celebrating 13th wedding anniversary. They were afraid that I might freak out If I knew the truth." Sydney explained.

"But you did freak out," Hanna replied.

They got a text from Donna saying that she got a pic of A and they must meet her ASAP.

The others arrived on time. They were wondering if she's okay. Donna told them that the catsuit worked and she got a pic of A. Unfortunately, she didn't get a good shot, but she saw Ruiz, one of the police officers. They bet that Ruiz is working for A, which explain why he's so nuts on taking them down.

They decided to confront him. That's when they found him next to Jenna. He told her he must go or else she'll get hurt, "Hello Detective" Donna growled as the other stood next to her, "Long time no see."

"Donna," Ruiz said, "Not long enough apparently."

"Cut the nonsense, Ruiz" Emma shouted, "We know you were in the alley."

"Care to explain?" Donna asked, "Or do you want my parents to sue you?"

"Okay, I'll talk." Ruiz replied, "But maybe there's something we can do."


	10. Homecoming Proposal

"Tell me," Ruiz said, "What is it you want?"

She asked him what was he doing in the alley. Ruiz explained that he was meeting a source. He also said that he wants to make a deal. He told them to keep a low profile and he'll do what he can to keep your situation, in return, they keep that picture to themselves.

Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough for them. "Fine" he shouted, "I found out that the murder weapon was a field hockey stick that belonged to Donna."

"I lent my stick to Ali that day, she had gym right after me and she forgot hers." Donna recalled, "After she disappeared I just forgot about it and bought a new one. I wasn't going to bother her parents about something so small they were grieving."

"She's telling the truth," Emily continued, "I had with gym with Ali around that time."

"Ruiz" Emma growled, "Someone is trying to frame us for the murder."

"Fine," Ruiz groaned, "You say that you didn't have it that night, I believe you and if someone is really after you. I can help you."

The girls looked at each other, nodded their heads and agreed to keep it quiet.

As he left, they were confused on Ali being murdered with a hockey stick, but thanks to her, at least they have an alibi. They also remembered that Ali knew everyone in Rosewood, she could've given it to anyone and now they know about his anger management problem.

"If he goes back to it," Spencer recalled, "We'll report this to the popo."

Spencer also knew they were going to be okay.

Later at her house, she was finishing her homework when she got a text.

Hey Donna, still coming over? Hope to see you soon.- Michael

Donna decided to go there since she rarely goes to his house.

Later at Michael's house, she got a call from Emily and she was wondering if Donna is okay. Emily also said that there's another reason she wants to talk. "Julian is coming over tonight and I think we're going to . . . you know." she continued, "I'm so nervous I'm kind of freaking out.

"Wow, Em, that's a really big deal." Donna replied, "Be careful okay? You know I like Julian, but I like you more."

"I'll be careful," Emily replied back, "I promise. Thanks for listening, Donna. After I spend the next hour making myself look perfect for Julian that is.

"I better go Emily." Donna called, "Good luck with Julian. You're going to be fine."

Donna walked inside Michael's house. All Donna wanted was a romantic night with her, but A ruined it. Michael knew she needed to relax, so he gave her a shoulder massage. He learned how to do it from a video on Viewtube. "After all this A thing, it's best if we stay open to each other." Donna said, "Right now, though I wanna be with you and forget everything else."

"What if you get hurt next because of them?" Michael asked worriedly.

"It's sweet of you to be concerned, Michael." Donna replied, "But crazy as things have been, these girls have had my back through it all."

He got out a blindfold and placed it over here eyes, "Michael" she said in concerned, "What's going on?"

He brought her to the backyard, removed her blindfold and showed a candlelit table under the stars, "I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" Michael asked.

"Like last year?" Donna asked in excitement, "I love that."

Then she kissed him. Suddenly, a beep came about. It was the tracker. They found out that it's at 4300 Thompson Drive, Donna knew that was the old coffin shop and crematorium. "Daddy came to there once to find some old coffins for a funeral for a mailman." she thought to herself.

Later as they were sleeping. A came in try trying to take some valuables, but they heard footsteps. A left, leaving behind a note.


	11. Things not said

In the morning, Donna woke up with the note A left behind, "Homecoming night. 9:30 pm, Woods behind Rosewood playing fields." read the note.

Donna wondered what it meant, she felt a purring below her. It was a calico cat with a tag that says, "Stardust".

Michael woke up, "There you are beautiful." he said, "We better get downstairs, my mom might be making us blueberry waffles."

As she got down, she saw a brunette woman with her back shown making waffles while a Latino man was reading the newspaper, "You must be Michael's parents" Donna said, "Nice place you got here, a bit out of this world

The Latino man looked up from the paper, revealing to be Captain Cassian Andor, "Thank you" he said.

Donna and Baby Groot were shocked by this. Then Michael's mom turned her head, Revealing to be Jyn Erso, "It's nice to finally meet you, Donna." she said as she placed down the waffles, "Michael has told us all about you."

"I am Groot(I thought they died in an explosion on Scarif.)" Groot whispered.

"I thought so too," Donna whispered.

"I've seen you met my parents." Michael said as he came down, "And of course our cat, "Stardust"

"Isn't your name "Michael Harrison"?" Donna recalled,

"Harrison" is actually my middle name," Michael corrected, "My full name is Michael Harrison Andor."

Later, she arrived back home with her parents cleaning the living room while Rocket was vacuuming the stairs complaining about his duties. She told them what was going on and gave them the biggest surprise, "Michael is Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor's son!"

"They're alive?" Lea asked.

"I'm afraid so Mom," Donna answered,

They all wondered how did they survive the explosion.

Later that night the girls were talking about their homecoming proposals. Luis asked Emma, Ezra asked Aria, Toby asked Spencer, and Mark asked Payton. Sydney, Hanna, and Emily decided to go together as friends, "I can't believe that you finally got over your sister's boyfriend Spence." Emma said.

"Your not the only one who feels surprised," Donna replied, "I was shocked that my boyfriend for one year is the son of 2 heroes, no wonder he rarely invites me to his house."

"You didn't sleepover did you?" Hanna asked.

"No," Donna answered, "I accidentally fell asleep."

"Good" Hanna replied,

"We still need to find out more about A" Aria recalled, "I found a note saying that A's going to the playing fields at 9:30 pm."

"A is probably planning something for tonight and we need to know where and when." Aria said, "We'll go to the woods to find out and turn A over to the police."

"Let's end this tonight!" Sydney shouted.

Then Donna got a text,

My, my, little liar. You left quite an impression on me last night. Who knew you could be so feisty? Then again, looks are deceiving. You can speed your life with someone and still be unaware who they are. But don't worry Liar, I have a feeling that you and I will know each other Very well tonight. Save me a dance! - A.

Back at the Andor residents, a black robot with silver linings was dressing Michael up like a doll. He was K-2SO Mach-2. "Did you brush your teeth, Michael?" K2 asked.

"Come now K2" Michael replied, "If my girl finds out my parents are from another world, we're toast."

Later at the dance, the girls met up with Michael wearing formal apparel, "Wow Donna, you look beautiful," Michael said, "Pink is definitely your color."

"You definitely make the right choice picking that dress, Donna" Hanna commented, "Pink is soooo your color"

"That's the last time A's going to threaten any of us!" Sydney whispered,

"What a two-faced little rat. I could KILL A." Spencer whispered,

The others giggled and the gang went inside. They danced, talked and had punch. After a slow dance with Michael, Aria asked if she could talk to her, "Ezra and I aren't doing very well." Aria explained, "I think he's going to break up with me. For good this time."

"Oh, Aria, that's awful." Donna replied, "Maybe it's not really over. I've seen you 2 together, what you have is real."

"Make sure you let everyone think it's okay," Aria said,

Outside the dance, Baby Groot and Rocket were being on the lookout for A.

10 minutes later, the police showed up. It was shocking. They were here to keep the gym safe form Ali's killer. The killer was going to strike at the dance.


	12. Daydream believer and homecoming queen

"What's going on? Spencer asked,

"We tracked down A right here in this school," Ruiz explained.

"Let us enjoy the dance," Donna replied.

"I won't stop you." Ruiz said, "Oh, and Donna? Be careful okay?"

"Thanks," Donna replied,

"What a creep," Michael growled.

"You have no idea," Donna said.

Spencer told Donna not to worry about Ruiz and he was just trying to scare them. "Just stick with the plan and don't let on that you know anything," Spencer whispered

"If he thinks you're suspicious," Donna replied, "He won't go out to the woods."

Michael and Donna go to the dance floor. The students were having such a good time, except Arai. She saw Ezra and was worried. Spencer told her that he's just stubborn, but he'll come around. Unfortunately, Aria wasn't sure. Spencer told her to text him that she'll be on the roof later.

Aria texted him. He got the text and he smiled. Aria and Spencer hoped that Donna has things under control, cause it's almost 9:30 pm. If they don't catch A in the woods, their screwed.

Then they saw Jenna talking in the crowd with someone, it was Ruiz. Suddenly, they saw Toby going near them. Aria told Toby to come over. He told them that he did make out with Jenna and he also knew it's illegal. If Ruiz got it out, they could get locked away. "Thanks for talking to us Tobs," Aria said.

Aria looked at her watch and warned Michael and Emma it's almost 9:29.

"You've got some good moves, little liar. Too bad they're not as good as mine. -A"

"Let's go," Donna whispered.

Little did they know is that Caleb and Aiden saw them walk off and they decided to follow them. Unfortunately, Ruiz didn't want them to leave the homecoming perimeters unescorted. They couldn't be in the courtyard. Others were leaving cause their not suspects.

"Guys," Emma said, "What are we going to do?"

"This is not good," Sydney replied

"Man that Ruiz is nuts," Payton recalled.

Donna and Michael decided to meet in the courtyard. he told her that he couldn't protect her from some of the things he's done. Donna was so frightened, she ran away.

Back in the dance, Aria decided canceled the meeting with Ezra, but Spencer insisted she should continue. The others wanted to make sure she's safe.

Meanwhile, Donna found the chemistry lab opened and hid in there. Michael broke in and told her the truth about his parents. "So it's true," Donna said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Years ago, my friend Lilo went into The Book of Life and went through the Star Wars stories," Donna explained.

Donna's phone went off and she got a text from A.

You should be more careful, your boyfriend's space secret is blown in front of your face and your artsy friend is mine. -A

The girls came in and told them that Aria has been kidnapped, "We gotta save Aria" she shouted.

Caleb and Aiden came in because they want to help find Aria. Donna knew not to reveal her spacey secret to her friends, but she needed to save Aria, "I know this is weird, but I know someone who can help us." she explained.

"You're going to do it are you?" Emma whispered

Donna nodded.

Outside, Donna told Rocket and Groot to come out. "Kiddo," Rocket shouted, "What are you thinking?"

"We need to rescue Aria, A has kidnapped her," Donna explained,

"Luckily before your artistic friend got captured," Rocket replied, "I placed a tracker on A while it was contacting its henchmen."

Everyone, but Donna and Emma was shocked by Rocket and Groot's existence. "I can't believe we've known you for a year and you kept this secret of these aliens," Michael said.

"Well you were the son of 2 Star Wars heroes," Donna replied.

"Where is A anyway?" asked Michael.

"A is trapped in the old abandoned Coffin store and Crematorium." Rocket answered.

As they got to the abandoned store/crematorium, they looked around when Rocket heard a thump, "I am Groot(I hear something, Donna)"

"It's coming from the coffin," Donna said.

"I got a crowbar," Hanna shouted.

Hanna opened the coffin revealing a person.

"Is that?" Caleb asked.

"It can't be!" Emma said.

"It's you!" Sydney shouted.

I don't believe it!" Spencer shouted.

Inside the coffin was Mona.

"Mona," Donna asked, "You're alive!"

Rocket quickly posed as a raccoon rug while Groot hid by the bookcase. Mona couldn't remember how she got here. She wanted to get out of there fast. Along the way, she said that the last thing she remembered is being snatched the night of Noel's party by A. "I'd scream it from the rooftop with a megaphone if it would help take that monster down." she growled.

"Something doesn't feel right?" Spencer said, "We saw your corpse."

The girls got a text from A.

Hello, liars! Rosewood has 2 damsels in distress and you can only rescue one. Aria or Mona? -A

Donna decided to rescue Aria while Mona brings them to her. She took them the woods where they saw a bunch of dolls with broken faces. "A's just trying to psych us out," Donna shouted.

Later, Mona found a cabin with a security system in it. Mona hacked into the mainframe and they entered, "So this is A's lair." Aiden said.

Mona showed them a bookcase, she said that she must pull the book, "Lolita" which was Ali's favorite book. There she revealed A's secret lair. As they were going in, Hanna wondered how did Mona know so much about this.

"Look at these" Aiden pointed out, "Security cameras all over Rosewood."

"Hanna is that you?" Aria shouted.

"It's Aria!" Hanna shouted.

Behind them were Toby and his friends. He explained that they were hired to keep trespassers out. "You better leave," Toby said, "But It's gonna cost you ladies.

"What's the cost?" Donna asked.

"Don't tell A" Toby answered, "We'll be in trouble if she sees you guys."

They looked at each other and node, "Toby," Sydney said one of his friends, "Text A it was a false alarm."

They got out in time. Donna found Aria bound and gagged by a chair. Afterwards, they hugged, Donna was happy that she was alright, "Thank you, Don," Aria said in relief, "I was so scared you'd never find me!"

"Let's get out of here before A catches us." Donna.

"Good work Donna!" Groot shouted.

"I am Groot(I knew you find Aria!)" shouted Groot.

"What's with the talking raccoon and the sapling?" Aria asked.

Donna told her that she'll explain everything on the way.

As they met up with the others, they heard a car pulling up. Then the lights went out. Mona got under a chandelier, it got loose and it went down.


	13. Meet The Andors

The Chandelier missed, Mona was okay. "I knew A was deranged" Spencer recalled, "But this is next level.

Stick a knife in my back and I'll drop a chandelier on yours. You disobeyed me and now all of you will pay. Let's see who's next. -A.

The next day, Donna went to Michael's house so she can talk to him. At the door, Mrs. Andor was there, "Hello again Donna." she said, "Came to see Michael."

"Not only that" "I came to see you Jyn Erso of The Rebellion."

Jyn was shocked that she knew the truth about her. K2SO came in complaining about how Stardust got into the garbage again when he saw Donna. "She knows?" K2SO asked

"Of course I know," Donna replied, "You must be the replacement K-2SO"

"I got by, "K-2SO Mach 2." he replied,

"I thought you two died on Scarif" Donna exclaimed.

"We thought we would die too?" Mr. Andor replied, "But it turns out a mysterious spaceship took us onboard."

Mrs. Andor explained that the ship belonged to a certain Captain Justice of The Resistance from The Pentangle. He let them join The Resistance just in case Vader comes looking for them. Years later, Jyn found out that she was pregnant with Michael, so they decided to retire to raise him. They found Rosewood, Pa on Earth and they decided to raise him there.

Donna remembered hearing that he was Captain Hansome's mentor.

"I heard that SPACEPOP's Juno is expecting a baby" Michael recalled, "Heard about it on the Galactic Cable Network."

"Our cable box is capable of switching between Space Cable and Earth Cable," K-2SO explained.

"I Am Groot(I can't believe you guys are alive!)" Groot shouted, coming out of Donna's pocket.

"And you must be Baby Groot" Jyn guessed,

"I Am Groot(That's me Jyn)" Groot replied.

He got onto Stardust and did a bucking broncho routine.

Monday at school, Donna came in wearing a new dress to celebrate Aria's rescue, "Anyone else stays awake last night waiting for the roof cave in on them?" Payton asked.

"Nope." Emma answered, "But Donna looks incredible."

"Thanks, Em" Donna replied, "Michael got it for me."

"No way" Hanna shouted, "That is so sweet! I wish bought me dresses!"

They saw Aria with Ezra chatting. Then she catches up with the others, "I can't believe what A did to Mona," Sydney said.

"I wonder if she'll ever come back to school," Aria said.

"Is that?" asked another student.

"Wasn't she dead?" asked another.

It was Mona, she had a nose job and she invited some people to her home party this weekend. Hanna told them that there will be reporters by the 2nd period. "Coming back front the dead might be the biggest claim to fame I have til college," Mona said.

She decided to invite them to the party, "Murder under the stars?" read Hanna, "Are you kidding Mona?"

Mona told them that her therapist wanted her to confront what happened head on. It was going to be a costume party too. The invitations told them what they are going to wear, "When I got home, I started thinking" Mona explained, "Trying to piece together why this A person might have targeted me."

"Because she's a sadist and you seemed like a fun person to torture." Spencer said, "Don't read too much into the action of that maniac."

"After Ali disappeared," Mona explained, "I went to visit her parents. They let me have some alone time in her bedroom and I found something there."

She told them that it was a flash drive with a video from Ali. They knew if whoever Ali was talking to, it was getting steamy. So Mona decided to turn it off. She also figured that it can expose A's identity.

They figured it could be evidence.

Aria had tutoring then class for the rest of the day. Donna decided to watch the video. "Meet us after final period and we'll see what A wanted bad enough to kill for." Spencer said.

Later, she was on her way to meet Mona when she was Aria, "I Am Groot(I thought she had tutoring.)" Groot whispered.

"Me too," Donna whispered.

She saw Mona with the flash drive and Donna thanked her. Then she realized it wasn't a good time to find out who killed her. She texted the video to her. There it showed Ali being attacked.


	14. Behind the mask

"Wait," Emily said, "This was taken the night Ali disappeared."

"I think this was taken in the woods," Hanna replied, "I can tell cause it looks like she's sitting on a rock.

"You want to hear my latest secret?" Ali said to the person by the camera, "But first Cicero, you have to kiss me."

Unfortunately, the person attacked Ali. His arm showed an eye tattoo on his wrist. Emily told Donna that Ali had nicknames for everyone and Cicero is probably a code.

Spencer remembers that Cicero was a philosopher and he basically invented public speaking, "Who do we know that has that tattoo? Hanna asked.

"Don't know," Emma answered, "But Toby did just got one or was is someone else."

"All I know is boy has ink and he hated Ali" Mona recalled, "Check and check"

"We're taking this creep down." Donna said.

Mona had to leave to meet her therapist. Spencer started to think Mona has toughened up, in an annoying way.

Emily told them that they're assigned to wear one costume.

Emily-Barbarella

Spencer-Black Swan

Hanna- Marilyn Monroe

Payton- Maria(West Side Story)

Sydney- Rose from The Titanic.

Emma- Scarlet O'hara

Mona- Catwoman.

Aria-Flapper

Michael- The Demon of Kizz.

Aiden- James Bond

Caleb- Jack Sparrow.

Donna- Cinderella(Pre dress)

On the invitation they saw that it was from A. They started to think A is going to the party.

At Hanna's house, they changed into their costume. As they were admiring the costumes, Donna got an idea. "Generosity" she whispered and changed the outfit to the post dress outfit. Everyone was amazed by it. Mona decided that she looks better in that dress and she'll be the belle of the ball.

"Now remember" Donna reminded, "We must be on the lookout for that tattooed freak."

Later at the party, they were admiring everyone's costumes. The boys were amazed by how the girls looked in their costumes, Maria and Mia were there too. They were both wearing dresses that Elizabeth Taylor wore in the Cleopatra movie. Aiden started to feel cupid struck.

"Welcome to the first ever Murder Under the Stars Glamping Extravaganza!" "In your invitations, you all received the secret password: Darkbloom. Only the randomly selected killer can say it and if they say it to you? You're dead! Your goal is to catch the killer before they kill you."

"Anyone feel like this is too much like real life?" Donna whispered in suspicion.

"Lying and murder" Aiden replied, "What a blast."

"At least we can use it to find A," Emma whispered.

"Just remember the eye tattoo or someone who's seen it before," Donna whispered.

"When you think you found the killer" Mona continued, "Shout out their name. If your right, you won. But if your wrong, you die. Ready, set, murder!"

"Catch you all in the afterlife," Caleb whispered.

"Donna" Emma worriedly said, "I'm scared."

"No worry" Donna replied, "Just text if anyone finds out about the tattoo."

A while later, they met up and told each other that they haven't found anyone with an eye tattoo. Suddenly, they run into Noel dressed as prince charming, he explained that he is the killer. He explained that he didn't saw the password cause he couldn't bring himself to kill Donna, "Just remember she's my girl prince not-so-charming" Michael insulted.

"I hope you don't think I was a jerk the other day," Noel replied, "It wasn't cool for me to bring up your personal life and I wanted to apologize."

"That's okay" Michael replied, "But why DO you know so much about other people's life."

"It's not on purpose" Noel explained, "People just always tell me thing. It's always been that way."

She showed him the tattoo on her phone. Noel knew that wasn't a tattoo, but it was painted on the Kissing Rock. Michael believed him cause he knew the difference between the kind that washes off and the ones that are scarred.

Michael explained that the kissing rock is the rock in the woods where people make out near. They decided to go back to the hunt so they wouldn't hurt Mona.

Suddenly they heard a scream.


	15. A Ghostly Call

"I think it's coming from over there," Michael shouted.

As he got separated from Donna, she saw a familiar face, "Grandpa?" Donna asked, "But how, you're dead."

He vanished when a voice said, "You should never have come here, Donna"

Donna calmed down a bit, believing she's hearing things. As she turned her head, she saw Alison "You're not going to get rid of me THAT easily." Ali said, "I came to talk to you and we're going to talk. You're in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"The dead see everything. Know everything" Alison explained, "I know stuff about you even you don't know."

Donna was so worried about her. Alison told her that A has turned Rosewood into a life-sized chessboard and if she's going to win, she has to look back.

Suddenly, Donna bumped into another girl in a white ghost costume. Emily came in running, she was worried about her. "Let's find out what all the commotion is about okay?" she asked.

She nodded her head and walked off.

Back there, Aria asked her if she saw anyone suspicious and she said that she saw Alison, "What" everyone shouted.

"But Ali is dead," Aiden recalled,

"I know Aid" Donna replied, "Hence why it was suspicious to see her."

"Look" Michael replied, "That was pretty crazy lightning and we're all on edge."

"It's surprising that Don's brain was tricking her," Emma said.

"But I wonder who was screaming?" Caleb asked.

Payton came in telling them that she saw a man in a polo shirt, khakis, and a tattoo eye. They all thought it was A. Hanna and Payton suggested that he'd be black cloak than popped collar.

Donna placed her hands in her pocket and found a strange note. "Meet me behind the 3rd street tent alone at 9 pm, Ghost Girl." read the note.

"This is the girl who bumped into me in the woods." Donna thought to herself.

She knew she had to find answers. "Everyone look for A" Donna ordered, "I'm going to go meet ghost girl."

"Good luck Donna," Aria replied.

Later she arrived at the Third Street Tent where she met the ghost girl. Her name was, "Aidy" and she knew that their mutual enemy, "A" was close. "They can't know I'm here." she continued "It's essential nobody finds out about this."

"I still don't get why are you helping me?" Donna asked.

"Please" Aidy replied, "I'm helping myself. The more people working with me to stop A, the better. I've been that psycho's victim long enough. Since long before you moved to Rosewood. I was telling A that night, trying to figure out who my stalker was and what they wanted."

"And what did you find out?" Donna asked.

"A's careful Really careful. I never saw a face." Aidy answered.

"This is crazier than I thought," Donna said. "We have to figure out who we have in common. Who has the motive to hurt us."

She looked into her note, "In your note, you mentioned the eye tattoo." she continued. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Aidy explained, "It's an insignia for something for the N. A. T club."

"Never heard of it," Donna replied.

Aidy said that it stood for Nos Animadverto Totus, in Latin that means, "We See All. It was also a really dangerous club. They were criminals and they know and see everything in their video tapes. They collect secrets and use them to hurt people for no reason.

"They must be working for A!" Donna exclaimed, "That must be the only lead that makes sense. Besides, A could be a member go goes to far at blowing the cover."

"As far as I know" Aidy recalled, "everyone there has the tattoo. It's part of the price you pay for joining. As for who's actually in the club, it's Detective Ruiz."

Donna was shocked to learn that it was the same cop who tried to put her and her friends in jail. "I need to go and if you know what's good for you, you must too," Donna growled.

Later, when they regrouped with Michael, Aiden, and Sydney at the party, they saw a guy in khakis and an eye tattoo. They figured it was too dangerous and decided to let him go. Then Donna got a call from Spencer. She said that she wasn't at Mona's party, which was weird. "I'm glad to know my absence was deeply felt." Spencer said, "I got held up, but I'm on my way now!

"Spence has been cloned!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Cloned?" Donna asked, "Ugh oh."

"I Am Groot(How can there be two Spencers)" Groot whispered.

Donna didn't know. So she called Hanna "Hanna, Swan Spencer's a fake. The real Spencer held up in a car!"

"What?" Hanna asked as she saw fake Spencer grin evilly.


	16. Is there a liar in the house

At Rosewood hospital, they were following Hanna "Is she breathing?" Spencer asked, "I can't tell?."

"Pretty hard to get breathing while you've been hit by your car," Emma answered.

They decided to wait in the emergency room.

Then they got a text from A.

Did you like my costume? Of course, nothing was a show-stopping as Spencer's entrance.-A.

"So it was A who stole your face!" Aria exclaimed, "We are so sorry,"

"I can't believe we were with the enemy," Payton growled.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about with A," Caleb said,

"Maybe, so but we're closer to figuring this out." Donna smiled, "We have in an ally in that ghost girl."

"Ar I am soo sorry." Spencer replied, "How many times do I have to say it before you believe me?"

"Maybe if you'd shown up tonight when you're supposed to!" Michael growled

"Stop fighting!" Donna shouted, "Spencer, what happened?"

"It was Toby." Spencer explained, "I got a text that he was in trouble, but it turned out to be a trick from A."

"That flimflamming phony!" Michael groaned.

"That would explain why you were running late." Emily said, "Then why were you on the road when Hanna was?"

"When I found Toby safe, I left for the glampgrounds." Spencer continued, "But my GPS was messed up. It took me to a foggy road. I kept trying to get it to reroute, but it wouldn't take me anywhere else. I couldn't see anything, then Hanna just appeared. Almost like something pushed her."

"Wait a sec," Michael realized, "A must've scrambled your GPS."

"Now A wants us to do is torture ourselves and A tricked Spencer," Aiden suggested

"We need to get info from A" Spencer said, "Any other news"

"Mona disappeared," Emily said,

Then they got a text.

Hanna may have left the party out cold, but trust me. She's not out of the woods. Anything can happen in a hospital. In face, when I'm at the wheel anything can happen ANYWHERE. Wait til the cops sees what Hanna's been doing.- A.

"When A controlled Spencer's GPS, it got bugged." Michael said, "Maybe we can trick her of where we area and I can delete Hanna's dirt."

"It's at the impound lot!" Donna smiled, "I know where it is. Now, all we need to do is talk to the police chief's daughter."

"You took the words out of my Babe." Michael flirted as she blushed.

Donna suggested that she'd like to lead A to a maximum security prison. It was their chance to save Hanna and control A.

Later outside the city hall, Michael and Donna were sneaking into the building. They found the car, debugged it and got A's phone with Hanna's secret on it. Donna suddenly heard footsteps, they hid in the car, only to find out it was a guard. "Let's get a move on," Donna suggested.

Michael got onto the phone and deleted the footage, he also found a GPS app with Donna and her friends on it, which explains how A always knew where they were. They decided to leave it on so they can have an advantage.

Back at the hospital, Donna explained everything to them. Then Sydney saw a mysterious girl with shades and black hair.

"Getting deja vu yet? The past always comes back to haunt you. If you don't want your surfacing, follow her. -A.

Donna followed her to the elevator and to the basement, "I am Groot(Why does she look so familiar?) Groot asked.

"I don't know Groot," she answered.

Once there, they found the vision of Han Solo again, "Grandpa!" Donna said.

"What are you doing here?" shouted a voice.

Behind them was a female doctor. She removed her mask, revealing to be Jyn Erso. "You're not allowed down here," she said.


	17. Examining the corpse

"Dr. Andor I can explain," Donna said, "I saw a mysterious plump woman with shades and black hair walk by."

"I think I saw a woman before at the mall." Dr. Andor sighed with relief.

She explained that last week she was looking for some new cat toys for Stardust after K2 mistook one for a real mouse. That's when she bumped into the mysterious girl and walked off. She had a feeling she looked like Alison.

"I'm with you there." Donna replied, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to tell you that Hanna has woken up." Dr. Andor answered.

They ran up to the hospital and inside, Hanna has woken up, Donna told her what happened. "I Am Groot(Are you okay?)" Groot asked.

"I am" Hanna answered, "Doctor Andor said I had a concussion."

"I just got the results." Dr. Andor explained,

"Thanks, Mom" Michael replied, "Not only that, Hanna can speak Groot now."

"Yeah, the concussion made her give the ability to translate animals who aren't good at clear speaking," Sydney said,

Donna sighed with relief. Hanna was wondering how A controlled Spencer's car and in the Black Swan costume. Emma suggested that A had help. Suddenly, she saw an Eye carved symbol. "Well, Ian did have the Eye tattoo," Spencer recalled. "He's my sister's fiancé."

"What happened to Wren?" asked Emma.

"They broke up because he had to go back to England," Spencer explained.

Everyone was shocked, "Why didn't you tell us, Spencer?" Caleb asked.

"I couldn't" Spencer answered, "Not until I was sure because Melissa has it too."

"Melissa" everyone shouted.

"I was trying to get more info before I brought them into it" "Spencer explained, I just wanted to be careful. Also, they had something to do with some film club at school. The NAT club. A lot of people had it. So we're going to have to do some research."

"Or maybe it's not a list of individuals." Emma suggested, "Maybe it's all tied up with A. Maybe one of them was Black Swan."

"Wel," Donna said as she stood up, "What are you waiting for?"

"Good luck girls," Hanna replied.

Outside, they saw a corpse with an eye tattoo "Here's the girl they thought it was Mona" explained one of the doctors, "They had the body exhumed when Mona turned up. Time to find out who they REALLY buried."

Spencer suggested that they should go in disguised at doctors. "Maybe Spencer, Aiden, Sydney, and I should go," Donna suggested,

In a changing room, Donna shouted, "Generosity, change us into doctors" she shouted as they turned into doctors, "Let's do it."

They arrived at the morgue, "Hello" Donna greeted, "We have a delivery for the morgue."

"Okay." the doctor said as he let them in.

In the morgue, they found the corpse of the person that they thought it was Mona, it even looked like her. "Weird" Aiden scowled, "She doesn't look decayed."

"She might've borne a passing resemblance to Mona, but mostly it's plastic surgery" Spencer suggested.

"Have we learned nothing from The Prince and The Pauper?" Sydney asked.

"Somehow I doubt this was about vanity. Someone wanted us to think Mona was dead and I'm also guessing it's A." Donna suggested.

"This is freaky," Aiden said.

Spencer found a note saying that the girl died of asphyxiation, but no sign of a struggle. They were also trying to figure out if it she did this to HERSELF. "So you're saying there's a chance the girl WILLINGLY made herself look like Mona and commit suicide?" Donna asked.

"I'm afraid so" Spencer answered with grief. "It also says that her name is, "Kaitlyn Shaffer."

Sydney knew her from her cousin who lives in Riverbank and she graduated from Hollis last year. This horrified Spencer because Ian graduated from that year too and it wasn't big of a school.

Aiden found another note written in Latin. "They must steal a secret and sacrifice in the 12th night of the month" Aiden read, "That's tonight."

They figured it could be a meeting of the NAT club.

Outside of the hospital, they met Mona. She said that she knows how to find A.


	18. Mona's plan

"Do you have a lead?" Aiden asked.

"Actually I do." Mona replied, "I got separated from Aria in the woods, but before I could look for her saw 2 guys in hoodies. I couldn't see their faces, but they had matching eye tattoos. I've also heard them talking about the night of my kidnapping. So who did you really find?"

"Some member of the group and their meeting is tonight," Donna recalled.

"Whoever those tattooed guys were, they were right." Spencer said, "The police ARE close to figuring out what happened. They exhumed the corpse that looked like you."

Aria explained the note that was in Latin. Donna was wondering if she heard where were they meeting, but someone knocked her out from behind. When she woke up they were gone. On the bright side, she found a way to track them down.

Mona told them that they have tattoos and there was one tattoo parlor in Rosewood and they might know something about them. Emma refused because her mom would be angry if she ever got one. "Calm down," Aria said, "None of us will get em, we're just going to ask about the eye tattoo."

When they got to the parlor, they saw that the same tattoo that the NAT club has.

Little did they know is that Taserface and his crew were outside getting fired from the tattoo parlor because got the tattoos mixed up on a biker. "I thought he meant a baseball bat," Gef said.

"He meant the flying mammal, you idiot!" Halfnut shouted.

"I always thought bats were birds," Gef replied.

"Just like how you thought dolphins were fish," Retch replied.

"One year at the tattoo parlor and we got fired for constantly messing up the tattoos," Taserface replied.

As they left, Donna and the gang walked inside to talk to the manager. He explained that he can't tell them about the tattoo because it's not one of his designs and the guy who did it walked out last year and never turned back up. "Since the only one has come in for that design," he continued, "That cute brunette blind girl."

"Jenna," they said.

"She must be part of the club," Aiden suggested.

"It makes sense," Emily replied, "She hated Ali. With a vengeance."

Outside, they decided that they should track down Jenna. They found her at her house being guided by a mysterious man.

It leads them to a mysterious place, "What is this place?" Aria asked "It doesn't look secretive for a hideout. Lack of camouflage."

"It must be a boutique," Sydney suggested.

"And a boring one too." Payton continued.

"Groot, Emma and I will go in." Donna said, "The rest of you stay here and if anything's wrong, text me."

Everyone nodded.

Inside, they saw a bunch of people looking for clothes and one of them was Jenna. She was talking to her friend, "Vanessa" saying, "Nos Animadverto Totus"

"That's, "We noticed all", meaning we're in the right place," whispered Emma.

"Everything is ready for you" Vanessa whispered to Jenna. "Just like we planned."

The trio snook by the secret room and hear everything. They were going to have their plans at 23 Bridgewater Terrace, which was Spencer's address. "After the disaster that was our last recruit," Vanessa growled, "Let's say you can't afford to mess up. Take this."

It was a dagger. They were going to decide one of the members' fate and Jenna needed to be ready.

On the way there, the girls explained everything. When they got to the barn, they realized that Ruiz is in on it too. Also, they saw Ian and her Spencer's sister, "Melissa". They decided to spy by the window. Inside one of the members, "Alex" said, "Tonight, the Keepers of the Secret welcome our newest member. Jenna, step forward and offer your stolen secret sacrifice. To complete your last rite of passage."

Jenna explained to him that her last secret is from Rosewood General Hospital "I stole police records from a car accident, where a driver was talking in her sleep and now the police are getting close to putting together the truth about it."

"Car accident?" Donna asked.

"A year ago," Michael answered in a whisper, "Students from Hearst High were driving home form homecoming when they got into a car wreck.

"Once we find the secret Ali stole, we'll know everything" Jenna continued.

She explained that she's worthy because she had surgery to regain her vision, that will take a while before she can see again. "It will be a secret asset you could have," she replied.

The Liars were shocked by this. Ian was trying to work on recovering a video. If they didn't find it, the cops would be onto them.

Just then, Aria's phone buzzed, where she got a text from Ezra. The NATs were starting to suspect that someone is out there. "Everyone, SPLIT UP!" Donna whispered as they split up.

As Donna was running she tripped. She got caught by Ian,"You shouldn't be eavesdropping Donna" he growled.


	19. NAT ambush

"I can explain." Donna worriedly said as Ian approached her.

"HOLD ON KIDDO!" shouted Rocket as he fired water balloons at him.

"IAN!" Melissa shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ian didn't want his girlfriend to worry, so he left.

Later they were at Solo residents, trying to come up with a plan. They think that Ian killed Ali. Donna one very well that if they involve the police before they can prove anything, he'll take them down instead and the NAT club would do anything to make them look guilty.

Suddenly, a text from A came.

Hello, Little Liars, I have a new secret for you. One of you is a traitor, but who? Hard to say when all of your secrets are safe. -A.

As they were rolling through a group of videos, they saw one of Emily and Alison kissing. "Your a LESBIAN." shouted Aria, "I thought you had a crush on Julian."

"I was trying to fit into society," Emile replied.

"NO worry" Sydney replied, "You know Maria has 2 dads."

"But Maria is a slut." Emily recalled, "Besides, we had a complicated relationship. Sometimes, it really seemed like she felt the same way I did. But other times I wasn't so sure."

"Alison was nothing, if not complicated," Donna said.

"I loved her and we hooked up a couple times." Emily explained, "But I swear, I'm not keeping any secrets that could help us."

"I guess we're all keeping secrets." Emma replied, "Spencer, Payton, and Aria's relationships, Sydney's illegitimate married parents, Hanna's shoplifting."

"But that doesn't mean we aren't friends." Donna smiled, "That we don't care about each other, or would do ANYTHING to hurt one another."

"I am Groot(You go Donna)" Groot cheered.

"A is trying to turn against us," Aria replied.

They decided to take A out before she can strike again. Donna suggested that they should talk at Payton's house because Hanna coming home tomorrow. Sydney also suggested that she should throw a surprise party for her. Donna didn't want Mona to know that she's from another world, so he told her to pick up Hanna for them.

"We have to make sure Ian's Creep Club hears about this," Payton suggested.

"Perhaps I can be of assistants." said a voice.

An Asian girl came in. "Aidy" Aiden smiled, "You made it."

"Aiden, you know her?" Donna asked.

"She's my older sister," Aiden answered.

Then Donna recalled the time she visited him during his suspension. While she was looking around the house, she saw a Chinese New Year picture of him with his parents and a girl. The girl in the picture was Aidy.

Aiden explained that she'll invite them over and then they'll separate them. Also, it would be a good chance to make Ian confess that he killed Ali. Everyone was impressed.

Meanwhile, Taserface and his gang were in the woods trying to find a job that suits tough people when they heard someone using a voice modulator, "You think you're so smart little liar," it said, "But I know what you're up to and tomorrow, the game ends."

"So your the freak known as, "A" Taserface guessed, "We've been getting word that Donna has been hunting you down."

"Of course." A replied, "And you're the Ravagers that Donna faces time to time."

"That's right" Gef replied, "We're thieves planning to steal treasured gods. We just got fired from the tattoo parlor because I keep getting the wrong tattoos for the customers."

"Gef, don't bring it up!" Hafnut shouted.

"I have a proposition for you boys." A said evilly.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the party. Payton suggested that they need to look their best to show A hasn't broken them. So she suggested that they should wear some flashy outfits. They changed into some fabulous dresses, "We look amazing" Donna commented.

After the decorating and such, the party got started. Rocket was in his DJ disguise being on the lookout for Hanna, Mona, and Donna. Then they spotted a car, "Everyone," he shouted, "Kiddo, Zombie Girl and Lady Justice at 5 o'clock"

Everyone started to hide. Mona and Donna were guiding a blindfolded Hanna, "So what's going on here?" Hanna asked.

"Let's just say we're luring the A-Club to the biggest bash ever!" Donna shouted as she removed Hanna's blindfold.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

"Just until the NAT club shows up," Donna whispered, "Act normal."

"Got it." everyone whispered.

Just then, the lights went off. A group of shadowy figures came in along with Ian and Jenna., "Hello ladies." Ian smiled evilly.


	20. Spin The Bottle

"I want my video back!" Ian growled,

"I don't know anything about a video," Donna worriedly replied, "But it seems important to you."

"Just tell us what's in this video," Ian replied, "Then we'll tell you what we know about the location."

Before Ian could interrupt, Rocket started playing, "Gangman style" by Psi.

"This conversation isn't over," Ian growled.

They decided to catch Ian later and enjoy dancing to Gangman.

Later, Donna found Michael, he kissed her on the cheek. That's when they found Ruiz, Ian, Jenna and a few others talking, "I'm telling you, the video is here. along with Ali stole for us." Ruiz whispered.

"How do you know she hid Donna's secret here?" Ian asked.

"We've checked the other girls' houses." Ruiz answered, "This is the only one left, Ali had to have it hid it somewhere."

The NATS decided to split up to find it. Donna knew that Ali might've known she's from another Galaxy, so they decided to follow Ruiz. As they were spying on him, Michael's phone buzzed. Ruiz caught them red-handed. "Little liars shouldn't snoop," Ruiz growled.

"And what are you doing?" Donna asked, "I heard you guys talking about Ali stealing my secret. You're going to tell me what you're doing."

"Or else we'll have to send the video of you executing an illegal search." Michael smiled, "You'll be ruined in days."

"So what did Ali steal for you and what does it have to do with me?" Donna asked.

"You should know by now, EVERYTHING always come back to you." Ruiz said, "Someone with your past moving to Rosewood was interesting to us. Someone with a lot of skeletons in your closet. Secrets are currency, Donna."

"What does this have to do with Ali?" Michael asked.

"She was supposed to find your secrets for us, but she kept it for herself instead," Ruiz explained.

"So your club better stays away from my Babe's friend or else the video and your cable system gets it," Michael growled.

"I Am Groot(Michael you're going too far.)" Groot whispered.

As he left, they believed that Ruiz was reaching for something over there. They came up and found a key with the same Eye symbol. They figured that Ali didn't just steal my secret, but the NAT club's too. "I am Groot(I wonder what it opens?)"

"Speaking of wondering," Donna said, "Who texted you, Michael"

"It was my mom," Michael answered, "She told me to pick up milk after the party."

"When does the grocery store close?" asked Donna.

"11 pm" Michael answered, "Just incase any late night shoppers come."

Downstairs, they told them everything. They showed the key and the gang was shocked in horror. "The others are looking for the video though, so we need to do something quick." Donna continued.

"It's just a good thing we weren't ACTUALLY keeping the video here." Hanna smiled.

Mona started to feel said, "I sort of brought the video here with me." Mona confessed, "It's in my purse up in Hanna's room."

"We got to get that purse," Aria suggested.

Mona got an idea, she told everyone that they're going to play Spin The Bottle. Everyone was excited about this. Mona told them to start playing so she can sneak away to get the video.

In the first turn, Felix and Emma kissed, another turn came and 2 girls kissed. Finally, it Was Spencer turn. The bottle landed on Mark.

"Oh no," Hanna groaned, "Mark and Spencer."

"Boy, Payton is going to be jealous," Emma whispered,

"Where is she?" Sydney asked.

"In the bathroom," Donna answered.

As Spencer and Mark kissed, Payton came down in horror, "SPENCER!" Payton shouted, "What's going on?"

"I can explain Pay" Spencer replied worriedly, "Mona suggested we play "Spin The Bottle"

"To me, it looks like your stealing my man!" Payton snapped. "Who's just a friend."

"Thank goodness," Donna thought to herself, "For a minute I thought she would ruin Mark's life."

Mona came down with her purse.

"Okay guys," Aria shouted, "Time for 7 minutes in heaven."

"Are you kidding?" Donna asked.

"Think about it," Aria replied, "It's distracting nd it gives us time to get a confession and recording."

"Good point," Donna replied, "It's our best shot."

"Aidy," Aiden said to his sister, "It's best if you do it."

"Okay," Aidy replied,

Aidy and Ian walked into the closet. Inside, Ian told her to stay away from Donna, but Aidy refused. Ian explained that he knew Spencer saw them at the barn that night and she understands they know everything that goes on in Rosewood."

"Like what happened to Alison?" Aidy asked,

"Something like that." Ian said, "There's going to come a time, probably pretty soon. When you'll wish you'd listened to me about Donna."

He left, leaving Aidy worried.

Outside, she told them that she didn't get the confession.

That's when Donna remembered the key, she decided that they should find out what it opens and learn their secrets.

As Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily walked up, Michael asked if they could spend a few days in NYC and Philly, just the 2 of them. Donna agreed.


	21. Liarnapping

"I can't believe tonight's been such a bust," Hanna growled.

"It could've been worse if you lovely ladies went into a bar room brawl in those dresses." Rocket insulted.

"The only thing we got was broken vases, caused by Franks" Payton sadly said, "When will he learn that vases aren't you footballs."

"And the worst part is wondering when A is going to strike next," Aria replied.

You really SHOULD keep a closer eye on Donna, Little Liars. The last time Ali looked away, she wound up dead. If you want to know the truth about Donna, go to the last place Ali was seen, only Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily go.- A

"The Kissing Rock. That's where Ali was in that video with Ian." Aria recalled.

"If Donna knew anything about that night, she would've told us," Emily replied.

"Of course A's lying." Spencer recalled, "We should check just in case."

At the Kissing Rock, they waited. They all knew that none of them were awake when Ali disappeared. Behind them, Taserface and his crew knocked them out and kidnapped them, "Okay A, we got the girls." Taserface said on the walkie-talkie.

"Excellent, bring them over." A said on the walkie-talkie.

Outside the party, Donna saw a shadowy figure. Donna and Rocket decided to follow it. She found the figure by her house. "Give it up! We caught you. Let us see thy face!" shouted Donna.

The figure removed it's hood and revealed to be Mona. "I don't believe it!" Donna said in horror, "I thought we were friends!"

"Okay, you walking corpse!" Rocket growled, "Give us answers now!"

"You've always been a little slow on the uptake." Donna said angrily, "A said there was a traitor among them, and that's you."

Mona explained that before Donna came to town, Mona was one of the biggest nerds in Rosewood. Alison uses to pick on her a lot and when she met A and the NAT club, she knew she had her revenge. "But if anyone is pushed far enough, they're capable of anything." she continued, "Like torturing people you pretend to be friends with."

"A has something on you doesn't she?" Donna asked.

"A has something for Everyone." Mona answered, "We were never friends Don. We're pawns in a game you can't possibly understand."

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Donna. Before she can shoot, it flung from her hand, "Donna!" they shouted.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted Donna.

Ben used his force powers and pushed Mona out of the way, "You'll never guess who we met at the costume shop." Mrs. Solo said.

The fat girl from the hospital appeared. She removed her glasses and her black wig, revealing her blonde hair. It was Ali, "Alison, your alive!" Donna shouted as she hugged her.

"Boy Alison," Rocket said, "You'd really let yourself go."

"I know" Alison explained, "I had to hide from A. Now I know how Hanna feels."

"You know," Donna said, "It suits you."

As they turned their heads, they saw that something was wrong, "Mona, she escaped!" Donna shouted.


	22. Saving someone's reception

The next day, Alison, Donna"That was the police chief," Ben said, "They haven't found Mona yet."

"That's the thing, we tried to pull up security footage, but the cameras were down," Donna explained

"At least we know who was behind the attack." Rocket said.

"The good thing is that you and Alison are okay," Donna replied,

Later, Donna explained the truth to her, "Let me get this straight," Allison replied, "Your cousin is actually a genetically engineered raccoon and your from another Galaxy where your strong with The Force."

Donna nodded her head. She suggested that Ali should spend the night with her just in case.

In the morning at school, Donna was enjoying some cereal when she heard a knock at the door. It was Sydney, Emma, Payton, Toby, Ezra, and Michael. When Allison saw them, the others were thrilled to see her.

"I've called them a few times, but no answer," Donna explained.

"Have you heard anything from A," Michael asked.

"Nothing" Donna answered, "We know Ian's creepy club has something with A."

"Just to let you know, my parents are getting married tonight." Sydney explained, "Figuring that a wedding in Rosewood can be simple."

Then Donna remembered that Sydney's parents weren't legally married because, she wondered where they're having their reception, told her that they're having it at the Rosewood Country Club. "I'm betting that we can find them there," Sydney suggested.

"Would the NAT Club really hide them at the Country Club?" Emma asked.

"That Creep Club goes there a lot" Payton replied, "Toby told me about them. He wouldn't be surprised if ALL their secrets were hidden there."

"Luckily, we're on the guest list." Donna smiled, "Alison, you can make your appearance there."

"Good idea," Alison replied.

Later at the wedding reception. Allison was greeted by many of the guest, who was thrilled to see her again

During the reception she saw Ruiz and Ian, talking about getting a package out of the Safe Room. Donna believed that it was the girls. They knew they have to slow them down, while the others look for Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. "It should be Toby. He's got the most history with them!" Aiden suggested.

"And the strongest urge to punch both of them." Michael recalled, "Just as long as it distracts them."

Toby came up to them, he was mad because they disrespected Spencer. While he was distracting them, Michael, Caleb, and Alison started checking the grounds for them while Donna, Emma, and Groot go to the basement.

"There isn't much time," Donna said, "We're going to have to split up to check every door."

Before Payton went off, Mark stopped her. "I followed you from the ballroom" he explained.

He apologized for kissing Spencer and they kissed.

Later, she heard Ezra calling for her. He explained that he hasn't found them. Luckily, they found a door with the eye symbol on the doorknob. Ezra tried to open it, but it was locked. That's when Donna remembered the key, she placed it in and it opened, "So that's what the key opens."


	23. Founder's Day festival

Inside, Donna and Emma both got a text from A.

"Tick Tock, Little Liar. Your friends have 24 hours to live. Lucky for you, the key to saving them is in this room.-A"

"What do you think it means?" Emma asked.

Donna checked the bookcase where she finds a trunk with the NAT symbol. Inside were a couple of flash drives. One of them was the mayor cheating on her husband. They started to believe that it's a blackmail video. Then they found one with Hanna's name on it, which is of her stealing some accessories.

Donna saw the files of all of her friends and everyone in town. She knew that A has blackmailed half of Rosewood into doing its horrible things. Aiden realized that this is hat Ruiz meant by a package.

"It's time to regroup with the others for a new lead," Donna said.

"The reception is almost over." Emma replied, "I don't want Luis to wait."

Back the reception, Mona came up to Donna, "Mona" she said.

"Hello Don" Mona replied "Can we talk"

"Wanna get some more footage for your blackmail box?" Donna asked.

"You know?" Mona asked

"How long have you been doing A's chores?" asked Donna

"You know about A then, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Mona replied, "When I joined, it was so well, it was fun. Knowing those secrets and everything that went on in Rosewood. Ever since A got involved, things got REALLY out of hand FAST."

"Oh, you think blackmailing your neighbors have gotten OUT OF HAND?" Donna replied in rage, "Strong moral compass you got."

"I've done horrible things, Donna! They're eating away at me" Mona explained.

"You mean because of all the dirt A has on you?" Donna asked.

"If I tried to turn A in, blackmail would be the LEAST of my worries" Mona replied, "I'm telling you because IAN wants the video that would incriminate him and he believes you have it. You have to save your friends."

"I'll do it," Donna said.

She told the others what Mona wants and has a plan to get them back. "Founder's Day Festival tonight," she explained

Ezra recalls that the festival will have the whole town there, which is a perfect place for A to hide. Donna went into the bathroom, pressed her necklace and shouted, "Generosity, change me into a fighter outfit." Donna shouted as her outfit changed into fighter apparel.

Later that evening, they were at the Rosewood Founder's Day Festival, waiting for Ian, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. They decided to split up and cover ground.

Aiden looked by the games, Michael looked by the snack stands where took some cotton candy, but left 25 cents, Caleb looked by the picnic area, Emma looked by the fortune teller tent, so far there was no sign of the liars.

By the funhouse, Donna got a text from A.

"Getting colder, If you want to find them, you heave to enter the Heart of Darkness. That's where you'll discover who I really am." -A.

"I am Groot(Heart of Darkness?") Groot asked.

They realize that the Heart of Darkness is a funhouse. She used the force to find them. She sensed them trapped in a dark room under the funhouse, "I'm coming for you A." Donna thought to herself.


	24. A's Defeat

In the Heart of Darkness, Donna and Groot were going through funhouse obstacles. There was a spinning tunnel, wobbling bridges, and morphed mirrors. One of the mirrors had a familiar gold figure in it. It was "Ayesha". She was A the whole time and the one person around Donna's height was her decoy. The decoy removed her hood revealing to be a clone of Donna. "It's amazing what video footages of the good citizens of Rosewood can do. Even locate the whereabouts of the Scarif survivors Jyn and Cassian Andor."

Ayesha explained that she joined the NAT Club 2 years ago to find a way to finally defeat Donna. When she heard that Donna is moving to Rosewood, she finally had her revenge. She stole the hockey stick from her friend to knock out Allison, broke into the evidence with Soviergn technology and took the evidence, make Kaitlyn look like Mona and commit suicide, caused the Hearst accident with darts, restored Jenna's eyes and make her spy on the girls, and left the attack note in Michael's room to lower her confidence.

Just then Mona, Ian, Alex, Jenna, and Ruiz came in and surrounded her. Donna used her force powers to grab a mop and gave them a dirty mess. Just then small cute robots appeared from nowhere and created a fog. Out of the fog was an aged, "Bodhi Rook" he survived the explosion too with help from his wife, "Jantrice Lounlèvr" who was a field agent from Athenia.

They decided to go and help find Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were looking around for the missing girls when they found a room that says, "No Girls In Here" knowing that the Liars are here. They were suffering when Bodhi, Donna, and Groot came in and hacked into the door. There the door stopped and the 4 girls were free, "We're so glad you came Donna." Aria smiled with relief.

"Otherwise," Hanna said, "We would be toast."

"Nice call Uncle Bodhi," Michael commented on Bodhi.

Behind them was some clapping, it was Spencer's sister, "Melissa" she explained that she has a confession to make "You see, I'm, "Black Swan" Melissa answered, "A loves to make stuff up to mess with people, even though none of the members only see her within the hood."

Donna knew then that none of the NAT members knew A's face.

"Anyway," Melissa replied, "A and a few thugs are planning to hypnotize Rosewood into being serious. Meaning, no more laughter and goofing off."

They decided to go find Ayesha before it's too late.

At the church, the leader of the NAT, "Ian" and Melissa's current boyfriend was preparing the Anti-Laughing ray.

On the communicator, Donna told Rocket to help prepare for Ukelele Karaoke with Cassian as the singer. "You got it, Kiddo," he said.

Meanwhile, the Donna but was walking around, looking for victims to torture. That's when Cassian came in wondering if she got A. "What's in it for you?" replied the Donna bot.

Cassian started to wonder why as she acting weird. Just then, Rocket dragged him to the stage to prepare him for the karaoke.

"Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!

Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!" sang the backup singers.

"Well, I keep a little turtle at my Uncle & my Aunt's

My auntie's name is Myrtle, & my island turtle's name is Lance

He doesn't wander far, even if he gets the chance

He just plays his ukulele & he does the hula dance!" Cassian sang, "What?"

"Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!

Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!" sang the backup singers.

"He threw a luau barbecue one breezy summer night

Invited all his turtle friends to come & have a wiki bite

The turtles started walking there as Lance began to swing

The one who lived across the street arrived there in the Spring!

Oh, I get it! Turtles are slow, so it took him a long time. That's pretty good." sang Cassian.

"Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!" sang the singers.

"But Lance just kept on cooking, he was grilling full of glee!

He was marinating ribs cause he liked, syrup with his feta cheese?" Cassian sang in confusion.

The audience started to Donna bot started to glitch, as well.

"Lance's purple turtle shell has ketchup if you please

Pineapples are shiny!

Spotted tiki bumblebees?!

Oh, man!" sang Cassian in embarrassment.

Outside the funhouse, Donna saw that the Donna bot was malfunctioning, then she got an idea.

"There are luscious chocolate fingers, swimming slowly in the school

Mele Kalikimaka

Fluffy bunnies driving in the pool!

A thousand igloos wax the beach, spray luggage in the trees!

Raining puppies, flying clowns

Flossing punahele-" Cassian sang as the Donna robot exploded.

Just then the real Donna appeared in Hawaiian apparel.

"Alpaca sneezes coconuts!

Tahini yo-yo leg! Wahine whiskey jelly sauce, d

on't make the fuzzy parrot beg!

Paper, plastic porcupines! The horsey makes his bed!

The humu-humu-nuku-nuku-apua'ua wasn't fed!" Donna sang

"Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!

Lance the Turtle! Aloha, Lance! Lance the Turtle, dance-dance-dance!" the singers sang.

Everyone applauded for it.

Ayesha's anti-laugh gun exploded, "Drat" Ayesha growled, "That brat never gives up. Well, I'm leaving this planet."

Rocket got off the stage and met up with The New Celestian Alliance. He saw Bodhi Rook next to Aiden and said, "Man, he really let himself go."

Jyn was mad because Rocket insulted Bodhi's weight. So she stubbed him in the foot, "You did that on purpose, Lady!" Rocket shouted

"No, no" Bodhi said, "The raccoon is right, I did gain a lot of weight after our Rogue One mission. Lucky thing is, that The Empire wouldn't find me looking like this."

"No time for talk now." Jyn replied, "I detected some disturbance at The Golden Griddle."

Back at the Golden Griddle. Taserface, Retch, Gef, Hafnut, and Brahl were hogging up on cheeseburgers mixed with mop water when Cassian came in to get a break from the crazy karaoke. "Hey 4-eyes" shouted Taserface, "Tell the manager that his food tastes better with mop water."

"Actually," Cassian replied, "You're talking to him."

"You the manager," Retch growled, "You've got to be joking!"

As they were about to attack, Michael came in to see if his father was alright. However, Taserface and his boys mistook Michael for the ghost of Galen Erso, so they ran away in horror shouting, "The Golden Griddle is haunted."

3 days later, Taserface and his gang were arrested and sent to jail for harassment. Donna was glad that everything was set back to normal and that her friends are perfectly safe from any harm.


End file.
